


滴滴滴！

by WillettEvegarden



Category: Arthur - Fandom, Wing - Fandom, 唐亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillettEvegarden/pseuds/WillettEvegarden





	滴滴滴！

我流ABO，筑巢期设定（O在发情期本能收集自家A的衣物包裹自己的行为）

Arthur信息素：海风味  
Wing信息素：艾叶味

清早醒来，唐晓翼发现自己的魔法师袍子长袍不见了。

“唔，奇了怪了，昨晚明明有好好收起来的。 是放在哪了呢？”唐晓翼只着单薄的上衣在房间里不安地踱来踱去，捋了一遍乱糟糟的记忆，发现还是对衣服的下落没有丝毫印象。

早晨的海风还是有些刺骨的，激得唐晓翼不由得打了个哆嗦，但也终于清醒了他因早起而昏昏沉沉的头脑。

“亚瑟！你有看到我的长袍吗？”想起一向整洁的船王在数次劝说自己无果后无奈地选择把自己随手乱扔的东西收归整齐，唐晓翼大大咧咧地推开了船王办公室，结果出乎意料地发现把工作看得比自己还重的船王殿下并不在这里——窗户紧闭，就连窗帘都被严严实实地拉了起来，房间里弥漫着浓烈的海风气息——倒是房门撞上墙壁的巨响把博朗逊惊得匆匆赶来。

对上尽职尽责的管家疑惑的眼神，唐晓翼无所谓地耸耸肩，打了个哈哈糊弄过去：“那啥，亚瑟不舒服在房间，叫我帮他拿东西。”没等对方抛出下一个问题，唐晓翼就拔腿向亚瑟的房间跑去，那股好闻的海风味一直萦绕在他的鼻尖，却让他的心情无端烦躁起来。  
于是在唐晓翼毫无意识地推开亚瑟房门的那一刻，撞进了信息素的海洋。

“……唐？”发情期的Omega将自己本就娇小的身子蜷缩在略显宽大的袍子下，将头埋进松软的缀着羽毛饰品的衣领，听到响动便弱弱地抬起头来向门边瞥了一眼，一双清幽的眸子在光线昏暗的屋子里蓝得愈发魄人。

唐晓翼觉得此时此刻他若是还不明白发生了什么那简直不是个Alpha，盖住了对方白净脸颊的外披被猛地掀开丢在一边，下一秒，炽热而又细密的吻落在了亚瑟滚烫的皮肤上。

“唐……”亚瑟被锢在少年的双臂间，整个人都笼在对方投下的阴影中，偏偏还摆出一副无辜而又诱人的姿态，甜美的脸蛋像是汁液丰盈的苹果，让骑在他身上的alpha忍不住想要咬上一口，吮吸流淌的汁液和甘甜的果肉。

两人的衣物和先前被取缔了位置的长袍一起作为累赘被随手丢弃到了地板上，急促的呼吸声溢满了房间。

“唐~”亚瑟不安分地扭动着身子，被近距离大量释放的信息素刺激得头脑昏沉，偏偏在这狭小的空间里又无法动作，只能一遍遍下意识地呢喃对方的名字。

“安静，别乱动。”唐晓翼勉强按捺着蠢蠢欲动的性欲，用唇齿和手指耐心地在他胸前和女穴同时开辟领土，指腹的薄茧缓慢磨蹭过柔软得不像话的穴肉，不出所料地被绞住向更深处拉去，在触及到Omega的前列腺时猛地一戳，顿时收获到了喷涌而出的蜜水和尖叫，在小穴收缩的刹那又顺其塞入第二根手指。

“唔啊————！”身下的异物感愈加明显，长而甜腻的呻吟拖曳出一半，又被舌尖死死抵住，变得断断续续，似是不满亚瑟的压抑，原本在吮吸乳尖的温热一路向上，撬开了贝齿，侵略口腔内的每一寸肌肤，掠夺每一丝空气，分开时又拉出一道细长的银丝，更加难耐的叫声顿时毫无阻拦倾泻而出。

唐晓翼的目光一暗，进行了一半的扩张突然结束，失去理智的大脑只在叫嚣着本能，下一秒，粗大的肉棒深深没入。

“唐，别……唔！”没说完的话语伴随着深入的性器一起被顶回肚子里，话语彻底变得支离破碎，全都化作欲求不满的喘息和呻吟。

脑海里仿佛有一根紧绷的弦被身下横冲直撞的庞然巨物挑断，大开大合的肏法破开狭长的穴道，分泌出的肠液又成为新的润滑剂帮助性器进入到更深一层的空间，痛感与空虚被满足的快感在混沌一片的大脑中共舞。  
柱身狠狠地碾压过敏感点，几近粗暴地破开层层紧致的褶皱，直直捣上腺体,淅淅沥沥的白液滴落到狼藉的床单上。

“不行了……啊哈，慢、慢一点……”亚瑟无力承受着alpha的给予，在对方的主导下被送上一浪赛过一浪的高潮，又在对方恶趣味的突然抽离时从浪尖跌下，摔得粉身碎骨。理智的防线早已溃不成军，连绵的娇喘撞上四周的墙壁，又传回他的耳中，和着囊袋拍打臀瓣的脆响、大力抽插时带出的阵阵水声，交织在弥漫的艾香中。

浓密的信息素几乎要化作实质，让人窒息。

他疲软地侧过头，正对上床脚的落地镜。明亮的镜面恰到好处地映出了他此刻淫乱的模样——嘴唇被吮吸得红肿，乳尖也在反复的玩弄中一次又一次地不知廉耻地高高挺立，周围在唐晓翼地刻意啮咬下泛起血晕，浑身上下全都布满了色情的咬痕和齿音，像一枚枚刺眼印章似的盖在洁白的肌肤上，小腹残留着被带出的乳白色浊液，他没敢也没来得及细看下去，就在唐晓翼又一次的撞击和释放中陷入了黑暗。

后来亚瑟让人把自己房间里的镜子搬了出去。


End file.
